FSoG One-Shot
by boogaloop
Summary: This is a one shot. A night in the life of Christian and Ana. For ADULTS ONLY...for D/s elements, language and all around naughty themed. My first lemon that I wrote a long time ago but since I'll have to write more lemons and am quite shy about it, I'm just going to throw it out there.


**Ana and I been living together for a couple weeks and four days away from my Baby has been absolute torture.**

**Tonight I'm going to surprise Ana. Ros and I managed to pull of the deal of the century one day early. After hammering out the final details we drove straight for the airport. **

**Quickly, I enter the penthouse and it's silent. Walking down the hallway I notice our bedroom door closed. Quietly opening the door, noticing Ana. It's dark though I can make out that she's on the bed. Adjusting my eyes I see my baby girl naked. Wearing the training collar I bought and blindfolded. She's humming, pinching, rolling one of her nipples while her other hand is exploring her sex. Not focusing on the music in the background, I'm transfixed on Ana. Standing just outside the door I watch her. Shit she's looking so fucking hot, I'm ready to burst out of my pants, I'm also pissed. How dare she pleasure herself, Every orgasm comes from me. Walking slowly closer to her, I feel the charge when we're near each-other, not taking my eyes off her she feels it too. Sitting up, ripping off her blindfold, **

**Leaning down turning on the bedside lamp. **

"**Ana, What are you doing?" **

**She's looking mortified and guilty. Sounding breathless and husky "Christian" pulling up the sheets "Honey you're home early" **

**I yank sheet back down. **

**Repeating my question "Ana, what are you doing?"**

**Sheepishly, she blushes "Masturbating."**

**Leaning over I slide my index finger through the o-ring on the training collar, tugging her up. Rising to her knees on the bed. **

**Staring into her beautiful blue eyes, "Baby, you know the rules." **

_**I find myself distracted thinking how lucky I am to have Ana in my life. In our short together, she's become my world. Her large blue eyes take on a different appearance when we're exploring her submissive side, they glaze and shimmer, As they are now...**_

_**Leaning down, I pull the collar up and kiss her deeply. **_

_**Christ, even her moans sound like serenades.**_

_**Grey don't succumb.**_

**Keeping my Dom persona, tugging at the ring. "Ana, whose collar does this belong to?**

"**Sir, it's yours, used for training me."**

"**I wasn't planning to punish you, now we both see it's in order. You know what you need to do."**

**Ana pauses for a tic, quickly standing next to the bed. Not taking my eyes off her taking off my shoes and socks. Sitting on the bed, taking off my cuff links, rolling up my sleeves and undoing a couple of buttons to my shirt. Suddenly, I take her arm pulling her over my knee, her shoulder and chest resting on the bed. Her head turned toward me. I push her hair away so I can see her face, caressing her cheek, telling her that 12 licks are in order followed by a hard fuck and that she's not allowed to come. I bind her hands with the tie that was around my neck. **

**Squirming on my lap feeling my erection against her hip, I grin. My little Ana is achy. Pushing her thighs apart sliding a finger inside her, moaning loudly, she grinds my finger. **

"**Baby doll, you must have been missing me" quickly removing my finger, caressing her ass. **

"**Count Ana" and smack her ass. By the time we get to 10, Ana's pretty little ass is a nice shade of dark pink and can tell she's reaching her limit. Quickly I smack her twice once on each cheek. **

"**Eleven... Twelve"**

**With my thumb in my mouth using my spit as lube I circle and gently apply pressure into her rosebud. Ana tenses, sliding two fingers inside her sex, immediately relaxing, I push my thumb into her ass while rotating my fingers inside her. Letting out a loud moan I feel her tremble on my lap. I release the tie, freeing her wrists,**

**Ana grabs the sheets groaning grinding my lap while I'm massaging her sex and ass, I feel her tensing. She's close. Pulling out I push her further on the bed. When I unzip my slacks, I hear Ana moan, she's watching me stroking my length. **

"**Ana get on your knees and lift your ass in the air." **

**Positioning myself I slam everything I've got into Ana, before I can rest inside her, she starts quivering ready to erupt, in a flash I pull out. **

**_I can't have her cumming._**

**Grunting "Stand up and get on your knees, hands behind your back and open your mouth." **

**When she does I start fucking her mouth. ****_I have to distract her, _****My hands knotting her hair using it as leverage **

"**Ana baby, your mouth feels so fucking good" looking down at her, I see looking up at me with those blue eyes, I could lose myself in them. **

**I get a sense that her imminent orgasm has passed. Pulling my cock out of her mouth I grab her shoulders lifting her tossing her on the bed, squirming, she has a starved look on her face. **

**Flipping her on her stomach, pulling her up to her knees I slam into her again, this time I manage to pump her hard and fast, having to make work quick of it before she starts quaking under me. **

**Shouting "Thank Fuck!" as a pour into her. **

**Putting my weight on her we slide down flat on the bed. **

**My cock still in her, I feel her start grinding me, ****_Ana my sweet girl, it ain't going to happen_**** rolling off her. **

"**Come baby let's take a quick shower and I could use a bite to eat"**

**Standing up looking down at her while undoing my shirt. Without saying a word she starts making her way toward the bathroom. Following I notice she stomps her right foot several times on the floor out of frustration. **

**I grin knowing how she must be feeling, I've dealt with orgasm denial too. **

**Turning, looking surprised that I'm right behind her. She knows I saw her little tantrum. I say nothing. **

**After our shower, I put cream on her pink backside and lotion on the rest of her body,****_ I love touching her skin._**** Then I walk to the closet picking out a maroon colored silk nightgown and matching robe. Slowly I dress her. **

**Smiling at her "Baby you look sexy wearing this with my collar. Taking her hand**

"**Come my little wench, I need something to eat"**

**Ana's eyes still hungry gives me a cute little smile, though she's still sulking. **

**While heating up a late dinner I pour us some wine. During my meal we talk about my trip, how the musical she's on its going, the usual stuff couples talk about.**

"**_Couples", I'm part of a couple, never thought it would happen to me. God I'm crazy about this woman._**

**While I put my plate in the sink Ana pours us another glass of wine. We're sitting in the living-room. Sliding my finger through the o ring I pull so that she's sitting on my lap, we kiss deeply. **

"**Ana how do you feel? I'm sure this was not how your thought the night would turn out. I know it wasn't for me."**

**With a small chuckle she says "No, not at all."putting her hands up to cover her face. Pulling them down she's blushing profusely ****_she's so damned cute. _**

**Turning her face to mine "Baby was I too rough with you? How did you feel about the ass-play?"**

**Caressing my face with her hands "No Christian not too rough, just enough to get your point across. The ass-play was interesting, sexually exciting though in the end very frustrating for me. I don't see myself pulling a stunt like that again...at least not on a tale end of one of your business trips."**

**I try to keep my face stern, though it starts to crack with a huge grin and I start laughing. **

**_Ana is the best of everything in my world she makes me so fucking happy. _**

**I say ****_"_****Baby, let's not go there. I'm positive you don't want me drilling you whenever I get home from business trip. I have my methods in getting the answers I need."**

**"Did you just say "Drill"? Promise?" giving me a huge grin. **

**Hugging her tight. ****_I'm going to ask her to marry me, once I get over the fear her rejecting me._**

"**Baby, just so you know I'm going to make it up to you later tonight" **

**And I do... three times **


End file.
